It Was Always You
by Mini'sFirstTime
Summary: Elijah went after Elena and Damon really did kill him. But what if Elena pushed Stephan out of the way and went to Damon's arms. What happens when Damon returns the necklace to Elena. Delena Story. When Rose runs she doesn't come back! Baby in future
1. Chapter 1

Elijah went after Elena and Damon really did kill him. But what if Elena pushed Stephan out of the way and went to Damon's arms. What happens when Damon returns the necklace to Elena. Delena Story. When Rose runs she doesn't come back! Baby in future. Also Kathrine and Stephan get together but they aren't main character's.

Music:

I'll Eat You Up by Boa

* * *

Elena POV

Damon staked Elijah to save me. That's when it hit me, since I started dating Stephan it was Damon who saved me. I ran down the stairs wanting to be in Damon's arms. Stephan stepped in the way and grabbed me, I pulled out of Stephan grasp and ran full force at Damon. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I put my face in between the crook of his neck and started crying. He just held me and whispered soft words in my ear.

That was when I realized I loved Damon Salvatore

* * *

I walked out of my bathroom in my blue short and blue tank-top. I looked up and saw Damon sitting on my window sill. He gave that panty-dropping smile. He walked up to me and handed me my revain necklace. I looked at it before I grabbed it and threw it on my bed. I smiled up at Damon before I got up on my tippy toes. Yes, me Elena Gilbert kissed Damon Salvatore.

He was hesitant for a second before he kissed me back, it was passionate but forceful. He grabbed my neck pushing me closer to him. I grabbed his shirt and started walking backwards until I felt the back of my knees hit the bed. I laid down with him following me. I rolled us over so I was on top.

I pulled my tank top over my head leaving me in my bra and blue shorts. I leaned down and started kissing his neck. I heard him moan when I got to his stomach. I sat up and up clipped my bra and threw it to the side. Damon moaned before leaning forward and kissing down my neck, he was so close to my breast and before I knew it I was moaning like crazy.

* * *

Unknown POV

I glared at Damon and Elena before jumping down from the tree and running to the one person who do anything for me.

* * *

Okay that's it, yes Elena is OOC but its my story and I always wanted Damon and Elena together. Tell me what you think by hitting that little Review button down there. Profile will have the banner and clothing Items. Banner gives you some clues for the future!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last weekend I was doing some family stuff and I got up and I this morning wanting to work on my stories so after I'm done updating this Fan Fiction I will be updating Clouds.

Music Score:

Sparks Fly By Taylor Swift

Innocent By Taylor Swift

Enchanted By Taylor Swift

* * *

Elena POV

(Sparks Fly)

I felt the sun on my face, like it was burning me. My eyes started to flutter before they were hit by the bright yellow and orange rays of light. I sat up slowly feeling a small sting on my neck, I looked around my room seeing nothing out of the normal. I rubbed my eyes and let the sheet drop from my chest before pushing the covers back and getting out of bed. I walk over to my draws and blue out a blue bra and matching underwear, I slip those on before going to my closet and pulling out my royal blue lone sleeve shirt, dark wash skinny jeans and my blue converse. I walk over to the bathroom and just when I was almost there Damon walks out. I jump back, and try to calm my fast heart beat.

"You scared me to death, I thought you had left." I say

"I love the blue bra but can we loose it." He says giving me his sexy smirk. I try to hide my smile I can't.

Damon walks up to me and pulls me into his arms. I rest my head on his chest, and close my eyes. His hand pulls my chin up, kissing me gently on lips, I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me deepening the kiss. We stay like this for what seemed like hours before pulling back. I push on his chest an walk past him to the bathroom. I pull on my shirt, pants and shoes before walking out of the bathroom. I don't see Damon so I walk down stairs to the living room, I see him laying on the couch. I smile to myself before walking over and laying my head on his chest. We didn't say anything, just laid there until we both feel back asleep in each other arms.

* * *

Dream

(Start Innocent)

_I wake up but I'm not in the living room or in my bedroom. I get out of the black, silk sheets and find that I'm in a black nightgown. I look around the room, my eyes landing on picture across the room. I walk over to it and see Damon, me and a little girl with straight black hair and black spider eyes with Damon's smirk on her lips. I pick up the picture and get a better look at it, Damon's arms around me and the little girl. I hear a laugh that's outside the doorway. I put the picture down and walk towards the door and turn the smooth gold knob. I see the girl from the picture walking towards me and grabbing my hand before running down the stairs._

_"Come on Momma, you'll understand everything if you follow me." The girl tells me. We are almost towards the end of the stair case when she stops and motions me to go first. I walk ahead of her when I feel her push me forward._

_"You'll understand, I promise." She yells at me before she runs back up the stairs. All of a sudden a bright white light engulfs me._

_

* * *

_Normal

(Start Enchanted)

My eyes pop open. I look around the room and I see I'm still on the couch with Damon. I sit up, and look out the window seeing the dark night sky. I hear Damon moan before he opens his eyes. He looks at me and sits up, hugging me close to him.

"What's wrong, what happened." He asks me, looking panicked. A small smile falls on my lips.

"Vanessa, she showed me something amazing." I say outloud.

"Who's Vanessa?"

* * *

**What do you think, a little inside look on whats going to happen! Tell me what you think, and please review. Also if you have any questions you can always ask!**

**Tomorrow a new chapter will be up for Clouds, if your reading that story. I f not it's fine, a new chapter will be up on February 12 unless something important comes up or I have something important to do! Love you guys, enjoy.**

**Look on my profile for everything clothes, hair, sneak peaks, etc!**

**~~Mini'sFirstTime~~  
**


End file.
